


Gas Station

by Jay_the_Dragon



Series: Jay And Nix [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_the_Dragon/pseuds/Jay_the_Dragon
Summary: Jay takes Nix on an 'adventure' at midnight.





	Gas Station

"Babe, why are we out in the middle of nowhere at a gas station?" Nix asked, staring at the brightly lit building. It was almost midnight and they'd been pulled out of bed to go on an 'adventure.' Thinking about the inside made them wonder what was so adventurous about a gas station in the middle of nowhere. They saw dirty floors, and four aisles of random food and work stuff, and a wall of fridges for drinks to be stored. He just smiled.  
"You'll see, now come on," Jay answered, dragging them behind him into the gas station. Their car was parked in front, but you couldn't see it from the inside. Jay had wanted this specifically. He led them to one of the aisles, and Nix almost wanted to say they were right about the contents of the shelves. There was nothing but work gloves, gummy candy, and a few packages of jerky.  
Jay plopped himself down on the white-stained-light-brown floor and patted the area next to him.  
"Bug, you know I love you, but I am not sitting on that floor. It's probably filthy!" but they stopped when they saw him gazing up with puppy eyes. "Fine."  
He'd resumed his staring at the shelves opposite them and they were still confused as to what was going on until one hand reached over and grabbed theirs. It pressed their fingers between its own fingers and palm. They knew what he wanted, and surrendered their hand to him.  
Jay began wiggling, but stopped when he could trace their hand, running the tips of his fingers along the hand's edges and when he'd done it with both hands and all four fingers (excluding the thumb) he wiggled again. The next part wasn't exactly painful, but an uncomfortable pressure that Jay admitted he felt when doing it to himself. A thin, slightly grown nail began to work its way around the edge of theirs on each hand, picking just at the spot where nail met skin, pulling the corner slightly. This continued with every finger on each of their hands until he was starting over again.  
It was then that Nix realized what was going on. This was a date. Not a formal date, where you ate dinner at a restaurant or had a walk in the park. No, this was Jay's idea of romance, taking them to odd places he found soothing or comfortable and sitting there in silence, tracing their hands. He had mentioned this a couple times before, and Nix let themself fall into his fantasy of how this would go, staring blankly at the gummy candy, seeing it but not realizing the candy's existence in that moment.  
He looked so mesmerized, quiet compared to the loud, excited mess he usually was. His glasses had been pushed to the top of his head, not needing to see anything. The humming of the fridges filled with drinks became background noise, and they both sat there silently, and Jay's eyes seemed to be closing very slowly.  
At 12:43, an alarm rang on Jay's phone. It wasn't loud or shrill, just a soft melody that brought him out of the trance the gas station had put him in. He turned to Nix, and hugged them, mumbling nonsense into their neck.  
"Okay, bug. It's time we got back home so you can get some sleep," they murmured. They'd probably have to be the one to drive home, so they took his phone and opened up the navigator as they walked to the car and helped him into the passenger seat. It was a quiet ride home, neither speaking, but Jay keeping their hands locked together in a 'hand-hug,' as he called it, between the seats.


End file.
